1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductors, and more specifically, to a process for manufacturing transistors having Schottky junctions.
2. Related Art
Transistors having Schottky junctions have been proposed for future use due to having advantages over conventional PN junctions found in presently commercialized metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors. For example, control of the source/drain dimensions is more accurate because the source/drain composition is metal or a metal alloy which are formed at lower temperatures. As a result of the composition of the source and drain electrodes of Schottky junction transistors, the conductivity of these electrodes is improved over conventional transistor semiconductor materials. Therefore, the resistance of the source and drain electrodes in Schottky junction transistors is less and this is an important feature. As transistor channel dimensions continue to become ever smaller, the resistance associated with conventional source/drain semiconductor materials is becoming more significant and detrimental to the performance of the transistor.
Transistors having Schottky junctions that have been proposed typically involve numerous process steps to form. Some of the process steps require additional masking layers and selective etching of small-dimensioned materials. Thus such proposed structures have significant manufacturing costs or reliability issues.